Bound
by AmandaM830
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic AU, Slayers are bound to hunters. Buffy belongs to Dean Winchester and she disobeys a direct order. Buffy/Dean.


**A/N:** This was originally posted to my lj account, but it has been significantly revised since the original posting. Now there's more!porn and even less!plot ™. I've grown to love the Buffy/Dean pairing and wanted to do my own take on it.

**Warning: **Dubious Consent, Spanking, Smut.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No profit of any kind is being made from this story.

**Prologue**

When Buffy jumped off of Glory's tower, she didn't go to heaven. Instead, she was pulled into a post-apocalyptic alternate dimension. The world she found herself in was a dark and broken reflection of her own. It was a world where there were many Slayers and they were all little better than slaves. Each Slayer was bound by magic to a male hunter who was supposed to use her power to protect the remnants of humanity from the vast armies of monsters and demons that now walked the earth. The consequence of the binding was that the Slayer's supernatural strength could not be used against the hunter she was bound to. He was her master. She was bound to do as she was ordered.

Amidst the wreckage of the former world, a few humans managed to survive and establish small communities. A hunter named Dean Winchester protected one of these small communities and Buffy was bound to him. At first, he was very reluctant to take possession of a slave. He was a loner who'd lost everyone and everything he ever cared about. He didn't want to own or be responsible for another person, and had vowed to never get close to anyone ever again. But, when he first saw the beautiful young girl, she was being held for sale by an arms dealer and known flesh peddler. He realized she would likely end up being sold to a hunter who would abuse her. Ever since the world had basically ended, humanity had been in very short supply. Sadly, hunters had become some of the worst offenders, often using their knowledge of the supernatural to gain power and control over terrified survivors. So, he grudgingly took her on and over the next few months they learned to work together and began to form a bond of sorts.

**Bound**

Dean was furious with her. That much was clear. Buffy didn't quite get it either. 'Yes' he had told her to stay out of this hunt and 'No' she hadn't listened, but she didn't take half of what he said seriously. He was always blowing hot air about something, _big whoop_. She usually just made with a smart aleck comment and then did exactly what she intended to do in the first place. All he ever did was bitch at her in return and then grouse about getting no respect. It was like a game between them. She often forgot that she was 'bound' to him. That he was her 'master' and she technically owed him her obedience.

That was probably because they worked so well together and she'd grown to really like him. _Really_ like him. So much that it freaked her out. She hadn't had feelings this intense since Angel. Dean was charming and funny and one of the best looking men she'd ever laid eyes on, but he was also moody and obviously in pain from a past he refused to talk about. Once again, she'd fallen for the broody guy - big surprise there.

He was sort of like a bossy, know-it-all older brother, except she realized that 'brother' was a _way_ inappropriate label considering the sexy/naughty feelings she had for the guy. She wasn't sure how he felt though. She often caught him looking at her when he thought she didn't notice and he even tried to make a move on her once when he was drinking. She'd been game, but he stopped before things had gotten anywhere near interesting. He seemed angry with himself. He mumbled something about the two of them being 'business' and not 'getting personal' and then left for what she suspected was a two-day-long bender. The experience left her bewildered and very sexually frustrated. She would've confronted him about it, but the train wreck that was her relationship history kept her from doing so. Besides, the status of their 'relationship' was so bizarre. He owned her, how much weirder did it get? That was majorly freaky, even in Buffyland. Unfortunately for her, now freaky was combined with strained and uncomfortable, because ever since the 'incident', Dean had been distant and even grouchier than usual. Today his crankiness had spilled over into full-blown anger.

A shapeshifter had infiltrated the town they protected. Dean had ordered Buffy to stay behind when he went to hunt it, which was unusual, and her curiosity got the best of her. She'd never seen a shapeshifter before. She wasn't sure if they even existed in her dimension. Plus, she wanted to get Dean's back. It was her job after all, but aside from that, she found the idea of something happening to him very disturbing - even if he was a cranky jackass lately.

Buffy found the shifter. The fact that it was wearing Dean's face, but _so_ clearly not-Dean was kind of a tip off. She had the situation completely under control too. No problem. She even had a silver knife, but before she could finish the creature off, real-Dean (the cranky one) appeared and emptied his entire clip of silver bullets into not-Dean's chest. It wasn't like him to waste something as valuable as a silver bullet, but he appeared to be panicked. Once he assured himself that the creature was dead, he became furious. She'd never seen him so bent out of shape. He practically dragged her back to the house they shared on the outskirts of the town, bitching at her the whole time. It was almost like she'd scared him or worried him and now he was making her pay for it by being a complete pain in her ass.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see what the big deal was in the first place," she argued back. "That thing was far from the big-bad. It was barely the medium-bad. I coulda taken him one-handed," she boasted with her hands on her hips. "What makes you think you can tell me how to do my job?"

"Because that's how it works, princess," Dean growled at her. "I'm the boss. I own your little ass. You do what I say."

Buffy gaped back at him. Sure, sometimes he was a jackass and he was bossy by nature, but this was ridiculous… and she hated to admit it, but it hurt too. Even though he technically 'owned' her, he'd never been one to throw it back in her face.

"Newsflash, Dean," she snapped back at him. "I know how to be a Slayer. I'm not a child."

"Well, you're acting like one!" he raged. "Truth is, you're acting like a little spoiled brat. Maybe I should treat you like one?" he suggested.

He reached out and grabbed her by the arms and dragged her toward the couch. She struggled with everything she had, but it wasn't enough. Due to the binding spell, she was just an ordinary woman when it came to Dean - an ordinary and very small woman. Her struggles were useless against his much greater size and strength and it enraged her. He didn't even have to try. He easily pinned her arms against her sides and prevented her from striking out at him. This was the first time he'd used his superior strength against her and she didn't realize how frustrating it would be or how vulnerable she would feel.

He pushed her up against the back of the couch and then did something that made her blood boil. He reached down and unbuttoned her pants! She could not believe he was doing this. She grabbed for his hands, but he easily brushed her away and proceeded to yank her cargo pants and her panties down around her ankles. She stopped struggling, simply out of complete shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her heart leapt into her throat in a combination of lust and even a little fear when she realized he was staring right at her small patch of curls. He was utterly transfixed and the predatory passion in his gaze was practically burning her with its intensity. She instinctively tried to cover herself with her hands, an action that seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. He cursed under his breath and then grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around, and bent her over the back of the couch. Her feet dangled off the floor and she had to hold onto the seatback to keep from falling. She was completely at his mercy.

"You better hold on tight, sweetheart," he warned her gruffly, "because I'm gonna wear your little smartass out. You won't be able to sit for a week. Maybe then you'll learn how to follow an order."

Buffy's mind was spinning. She wasn't quite sure what his intentions were. She learned when she felt the first burning slap hit her backside. He was actually going to spank her. Like a child. It was so humiliating. He brought his large, calloused hand down on her again and again until her ass was on fire. Despite herself, hot tears began to slide from underneath her lashes. It wasn't the pain that was making her cry. That she could handle, it wasn't exactly severe. It was the humiliation and the feeling of complete helplessness… and it was also the fact that with every blow she could feel her pussy throbbing with a desperate need. She'd never been so wet before. She was actually getting off on being spanked by Dean and she never thought she was the kind of girl who would get into something so kinky.

His punishing hand finally stilled and he stood silently behind her. He was breathing heavily, but didn't say anything. She could feel his eyes on her and squirmed under his gaze. The ache in her soaking wet pussy had far overshadowed the burn from the spanking and she wondered if he knew how turned on she was. The thought was both humiliating and thrilling.

She gasped when she felt him put his rough, calloused hands back on her, but this time they were gentle. He ran them slowly across her burning backside - caressing her, trying to soothe her. Then to her horror, she felt him spread her cheeks apart, opening all of her most private parts to his gaze. From his sharp intake of breath and his mumbled, almost awed _"Holy fuck"_, she knew he could see exactly how wet she was for him. She blushed furiously. She was completely mortified. She'd never been so exposed to a man before. She'd only spent one night with Angel and Parker. There hadn't been time to work up to anything too risqué with them and Riley had always been extremely conservative in the bedroom. The wildest they'd ever gotten was her being on top. This was a new experience for her and she quivered in nervous anticipation of what was to come.

She didn't have to wait long. Dean dipped two fingers into her slit and she jerked from the electric jolt of pleasure that shot through her. He whispered something, but she wasn't able to make out what he was saying. Her heart was pounding too loudly in her ears. Buffy moaned as he pumped his fingers inside of her and then slid them out and spread her moisture over her aching clit. Using expert fingers, he rubbed her hard little nub and she writhed in passion.

She was so lost in sensation that she was barely aware of the sound of his jeans being unzipped and gasped in shock when she felt his velvety head pressing against her entrance. With one sure thrust, Dean was fully sheathed within her. She cried out in surprise, suddenly apprehensive because of his size. She'd never felt so full or so stretched before. There was a small amount of pain underneath all the pleasure and excitement and she wasn't sure if she was ready for this. She panicked a little and tried surging forward to get away from the pressure. He grabbed her by the hips and held her still though, keeping his huge cock buried deep within her.

"Shhh… baby it's okay," he soothed in a voice that was husky with passion. "I've got you. Just relax for me. I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her as he rocked his hips gently forward. "Give it a minute. I promise you'll get used to me."

The deep, gravely sound of his voice caused her clit to start throbbing once again and she felt a new surge of moisture between her thighs. She lay still and reveled in the sensation as he began to slowly move his thick length in and out of her. Her inner walls stretched to make room for him and soon she was moaning and writhing beneath him, wanting more…needing more.

"God, Buffy, you're so tight," he groaned. "So tight and wet… so freakin' beautiful. I've wanted you for so long. You're all I think about," he told her as he continued to thrust slowly in and out. His voice was strained. She could tell he was struggling for self-control, but his movements remained patient and gentle. "Are you ready for me? Do you want me to fuck you now, baby?" he asked.

She moaned and bucked her hips back in reply.

"You have to say it, Buffy," he demanded softly. "Tell me what you want me to do to your slick, tight, little pussy. Ask me to fuck you."

His crude language both embarrassed and excited her, and she stumbled over her words.

"Yes… f-fuck me," she managed to say between gasps of pleasure. "N-Now."

Before the words were fully out of her mouth he slammed forward with a hard thrust. Buffy cried out in ecstasy. He felt so incredible inside of her now that she was used to him. She felt so full, so wonderfully stretched and she wanted him to keep doing this forever. It was like he belonged inside of her. She completely lost all sense of self-consciousness as he pounded into her. The blinding pleasure was all she could think about and she was only vaguely aware of the fact that she was crying out and begging him for more, begging him to take her harder and faster. The pressure kept building and building and she was afraid she might die if she didn't find release soon. He seemed to sense her frustration and reached a hand underneath her to massage her clit as he continued to thrust.

"Come for me, Buffy. I wanna feel you come."

His words and his caressing fingers sent her over the edge. Pleasure burst through her as her climax overtook her. Her inner muscles contracted and released around his thrusting cock as she came. She called his name as peak after peak of pleasure hit her.

Dean let out an exalted groan. "Oh, yeah… I can feel it, sweetheart. I can feel you coming on me. It's so fucking good," he said as he continued to pound into her. _"So fucking good."_

After a few more hard thrusts, Dean pulled out of her with a loud, guttural moan. She immediately felt his hot cum spurting onto her burning ass cheeks.

Buffy lay gasping for breath. Her pussy was still quivering with need despite the massive orgasm she'd just achieved. She didn't move though. After what had just happened between them, she wasn't sure what to do. She just lay there slumped over the back of the couch, silently hoping that he would touch her again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean leaned one arm against the back of the couch as he struggled to catch his breath. Now that the edge had been taken off of his lust, he couldn't believe what he'd done. Sure, he'd done countless shady things in his past, but he'd never forced a woman before. He should've never let his anger and his passion for this girl get so far out of hand. He'd just lost it when he thought of what that shifter could have done to her. Those freaks were notorious for being brutal, sexual deviants and he couldn't stomach the thought of one getting ahold of her. Then he'd turned around and raped her himself. The cruel irony wasn't lost on him. He already knew he was a bastard, but this was an all-time low, even for him. If he was any kind of man, he'd stop now – apologize and beg for her forgiveness. She deserved so much better than this, but even knowing that, he still couldn't take his eyes off of her little round ass.

Her cheeks were still blazing red from the spanking and he could clearly see the imprints of his hand marking her flesh. The color contrasted sharply with the pearly ropes of cum and made his softening dick twitch back to life. Her firm little ass was covered in a huge load of his cum and the sight filled him with a fierce possessiveness.

He wanted her so badly, but it was more than that. He was attached to her. He needed her. A part of him that he refused to acknowledge whispered that he loved her. The thought was terrifying and he pushed it to the back of his mind. She was his responsibility, he wanted to protect her, to keep her safe and alive, but that was all he could allow himself to admit, because loving her meant losing her. He lost everyone he loved. It was the one sure thing in this fucked-up universe.

He made a decision in that moment. There was no going back. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her now. If he wanted to ensure that she didn't disobey him and get herself killed, he'd need her submission. He didn't want to break her, because he loved her spirit and thrived on their banter and her companionship. He'd forgotten what it was like to not be alone. The truth was that this girl deserved so much better than him, so much more than some roughneck hunter ten years her senior, but this world was too fucked for that. Women were property now, especially Slayers. If it wasn't him, it would be somebody else and he couldn't stand the thought of that. He wanted to take care of her and keep her safe, but she needed to learn to obey him when it counted, to submit when things were serious, and to know she was his.

He stripped off the flannel he was wearing and used it to gently wipe his cum off of her ass. Then he tossed it aside, pulled Buffy to her feet and turned her around to face him. Her face was flushed and she avoided his eyes. He stroked her cheek and wiped away the traces of tears that remained trapped in her eyelashes. He was overcome by an overwhelming feeling of tenderness and pulled her into a deep, slow kiss. She responded eagerly and pressed herself tightly against him. When he finally pulled back to look at her, her pink, pouty lips were swollen and moist. He realized how badly he wanted to see those lips wrapped around his cock.

He pulled the top she was wearing over her head and tossed her bra aside - leaving her completely naked, while he was still wearing his jeans, boots, and a t-shirt.

"On your knees," he ordered her as he reached out to tease the nipple of one small, round breast between his forefinger and thumb. His tone wasn't unkind, but it didn't leave room for disobedience.

Buffy quickly complied and sunk to her knees in front of him. The sight made his cock jump with anticipation. He stroked her hair back from her face and positioned himself in front of her lips. She hesitated slightly, but took his head into her mouth and began to suck and lick at him tentatively. He could tell she wasn't very experienced in this area, so he encouraged her until she was taking more and more of him into her mouth and pumping the rest of him with one of her small hands. He watched in proud fascination as his cock slid in and out of her full lips.

"You're so Goddamned beautiful," he told her. "You look so fucking hot with my dick in your mouth. I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby. You're gonna come again and again for me."

He noted with satisfaction that she was squirming and grinding her hips, obviously seeking friction. She was almost deep-throating him and making little kittenish mewling noises as she sucked. She had the power now and she was going to make him blow his load in her mouth. There was no way he could hold back. He shouted her name as he spilled himself into her and she swallowed every drop. He pulled her back to her feet and held her, breathing in the scent of her hair as he waited for his pulse to return to normal.

"On the couch," he said simply, once he could think straight again. "Sit and spread your legs for me. I want to look at you."

She blushed a bright red down to the roots of her hair, but didn't argue. She did as she was ordered and his dick took notice, even though he didn't see how he could have another drop of cum left in his body. This girl was going to kill him.

He stood and leisurely took in the sight of her. Her long blond hair was tousled and wild, and the tips of her tresses teased her perky, rose-colored nipples. Her bright, green eyes were dilated and heavy-lidded with passion and her perfect, pouty lips practically begged for his kiss. Then he moved his gaze to her swollen and glistening pussy. It was opened wide to his gaze, just like he'd asked. His cock throbbed at the sight. He could stare at her all day. She was the most beautiful, most alluring woman he'd ever seen.

"Play with yourself," he ordered huskily.

Once again she did as she was ordered. He realized that she wasn't arguing because she liked it. He knew Buffy well enough to know that she wouldn't just go along with this if she didn't want it. She liked being dominated by him. It turned her on, made her wet and needy. As if in answer to his thoughts, she moaned and began vigorously rubbing her clit with the fingers of her right hand. She held her outer lips open with her left. His cock nearly burst just watching her. It was the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed.

"You're mine, Buffy," he stated firmly. "You know that, don't you? You won't disobey a direct order again, will you?"

"No," she gasped as she threw back her head and continued to rub at her clit. "I w-won't. Just please… I need…"

He knelt between her open thighs and breathed in her sweet, musky scent. She was intoxicating. He pushed her hands away, but she groaned in frustration and tried to put them back.

He grinned devilishly and pushed her hands away again. "Uh uh… not until I say."

"_Dean," _she protested breathlessly. Her voice had taken on a pleading tone. "Please… I need to come."

"You will, baby," he assured her. "You'll come _so_ hard." He reached out and teased her by touching her clit lightly with his thumb. He loved to listen to the way her breath hitched in her throat and her needy little protesting moans drove him wild. He relented and began stroking her more firmly. He slid a finger inside of her, enjoying the sight of her writhing against his hand as she fucked herself on his finger. She was a goddess.

"I'll keep you safe, sweetheart," he said seriously. "I'll give you everything I can… everything I have, but you have to listen to me. I've been doing this job a lot longer than you. If I tell you to stay out of something, you stay out of it. Do you understand?" he asked in a much sterner tone.

"Uhhh," was her only reply as she continued to grind her aching pussy against his hand.

"You have to do better than that, Buffy," he scolded. "Tell me you understand. Tell me who you belong to. I wanna hear you say it."

"You," she practically whimpered as she desperately sought the friction she needed. "I belong to you, Dean."

He smiled at her response and then latched his lips onto her swollen clit, swirling his tongue around it as he did. She gasped and arched into his mouth. He slipped another finger inside of her, marveling again at how tight and wet she was, how incredibly sweet she tasted. He wanted to make her come again, wanted to show her how good he could make her feel, and to make her need him as much as he needed her. He sucked at her clit and fucked her with two of his fingers until she was screaming her release, pulling his hair as she bucked against his mouth.

When her quivering subsided, he quickly rid himself of his clothes and slid her into position beneath him on the couch. He pressed his aching cock into her slick opening and claimed her mouth with his. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he began thrusting. He pounded into her, determined to drive her wild with passion, to claim her again and again. He belonged in her… belonged to her. He was bound.


End file.
